Edpic 888
Eduardo Alvarez also known as "Edpic 888" was the Quatagonist and Co-Creator of The Johnny Cooper Series. Formerly the Deuteragonist in the Prologue Season. He was the old sidekick of Johnny Cooper and now a lone ranger with his car, riding through the city fighting crimes. Biography Eduardo was raised in the Cartel until he was abducted by Gman Rocks when Alvarez was only 5 years old. Gman had wanted to rape Eduardo but was stopped by Nermin who shot Gman's ship sending him to the deep oceans of hell. Nermin became his mentor and teached Alvarez how to become the fastest racer in the galaxy, teaching how to fix cars and operate as a mechanic. Eduardo raced in many competitions against 40 year old virgins when he was only 8 years old. Upon celebrating with Nermin, Eduardo drove so fast that he crashed into a car factory that contained chemicals making Alvarez and Nermin into superhumans. Nermin could turn to fire while Alvarez had the ability to run at the speed of sound since he fell into Sonic the hedgehog's sperm machine. Eduardo started creating his own car that was colored black and red. Using a new technique, he implanted tubes where if he placed his hand and penis into the car wheel, it will release Sonic's sperm into the car's engine and make the car faster than Johnny in bed with Angela. Winning races through his century, he became famous and was named as "Edpic 888" or simply "Edpic". Which is a combination of his first two words on his name "Ed" and "Epic", the 888 was for going to 888 miles a hour. During the age of 18, Nermin left for his own self discovery, while this, Eduardo met Carter Roberson who was lost and needed shelter, they became good friends and shared similiar interests in Vehicles and racing, so Eduardo teached and trained Roberson how to be one of the fastest racers in the galaxy, successfully developing his character arc. Both racing and winning most of the competitions, while this happend, Eduardo started a relationship with a girl for a year until she was murdered. So Alvarez became furious and murdered the entire country of Atlantis which is why it doesn't exist. He was send to boarding school for 2 years as a punishment which really isn't nothing for what he did, where he became desperate to drive again. There's where he met Johnny Cooper who became best friends with. As they got to know each other, they both came up with a plan to escape school. Trying to escape, they ended up killing the guards and becoming wanted as a bounty was set on both of them for 2 Mill each. Upon hearing this, Johnny told them about his plan to go for the "Cooper Cane" which was in hell and the only way to reach there is if they killed themselves. They both agreed to get the Cane and the money from the bounty. Before this, they took a break and Alvarez teached Cooper how to drive like a boss and Johnny teached him how to be a master thief. As they both ended their lifes and woke up in hell. They discovered many of the Christian characters from the Bible being in there, Alvarez and Cooper traveled thru hell for years where they where seduced by Amy Adams and Bella Thorne who ended up in hell, however they resisted and met up with Shrek. Shrek was using the Cooper Cane as a backscratcher which got Johnny mad who ended up controlling 2 muscular Shaq's who raped Shrek in the ass for revenge on raping that kid from "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". Cooper reclaimed the family legacy Cane and got out of there by getting their souls back by the Devil from Cuphead. Both ended up back in Earth where they both reclaimed the bounty. Alvarez had to go do some unfinished business with someone. He went on a rampage to avenge his girlfriend. Going to the military, he learned how to snipe and all about survival. He later got Johnny to dress as a FBI Agent to steal all the files of murders to find clues on who killed his girlfriend. Johnny and Eduardo traveled thru a facility where they had to kill as many arabs as possible, however Johnny was separated as he was captured by his mentor, Mumkey Jones. Eduardo encountered Oskar and Frank Castle who had the same mission. Getting more information, Eduardo found out a guy by the name of Elliot Rodger is the murderer of his girlfriend. He and Oskar fight him, scaring his whole face. Finally avenging his girlfriend, he went back to racing One day while driving, he traveled thru the war of Hacksaw Ridge where he met with his old mentor Nermin and TJ, luckily he was there as they where about to be executed by the chinese. Edpic runned them over and took em to go look Cooper in Dunkirk. Helping him thru the war and finally reuniting with Cooper. The Red Wedding Jamie Cooper falling in love with Lydia Deep, decide to get married and talk to a man who organizes the wedding in July 1, 2019 at The Twins. He invites all his family and close friends. Alongside bringing his whole Cooper Army to attend the wedding. Alexandre Elkhoury and TimTheGamer are already inside the wedding, preparing everything, when Alexandre sees an old man who resembles a lot like an old enemy but he quickly stops looking as to not look rude. Tim tells Alexandre to go for more wine and bread for the guests, Alexandre leaves as he is greeted by Jamie Cooper in the way out. "Hey Alexandre, I'm glad you came to my wedding litlle dude" said Jamie to Alexandre. Alexandre then goes to buy the bread and wine. The Guests arrive, the whole Cooper Army are camping outside, Charles Fell shows up with his girlfriend, Anne Frank while Jim Halpert shows up to see his son, Jamie get married. They all sit at a table where they're greeted by all the guests. Mumkey's wife, Sheepover shows up as she was invited, hoping to see a new husband after the death of Mumkey. Jim and Sheepover flirt during the wedding and soon get interested in each other. Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper are met by Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep who are close to the wedding, their all excited to see their brother get married. Johnny expresses that Jamie should become the new king of Cooperfell to settle down with his wife. As they walk towards the wedding, they noticed a bunch of camps surrounding the wedding building. Which was filled with the Cooper army. However they noticed Bolton banners in the distance along with Froggo banners. They quickly realize it's a trap! Jamie Cooper and his best man, Edpic 888 enter the door where they're greeted by everybody who is excited to see Jamie get married. He then gets up on stage where his soon to be wife, Lydia Deep shows up. Their both on stage and get married. You may now kiss the bride! said Ramsay Jones as he shows up. However no one in the wedding recognizes who Ramsay is and proceeded to not care. Jamie and Lydia sit down as she says she has a baby coming soon, who will name him after Jim Halpert, Jim Jr. Jamie being happy kisses her. Tim notices that Alexandre has not showned up yet with the food is getting mad. Jim congratulates his son for getting married, however he notices an old face, Alex Jones who is much older. "Who's that" says Jim to his son, "That's Alex Jones! He organized the whole wedding and made it for free dad!" Jamie replies. Jim remembering that Alex Jones hates the Coopers, gets sweaty and starts to panic, he then notices the doors getting shut. Johnny, Bryan, Rickon and Noah are all noticing that the Cooper army has become to drunk and most of them are knocked out because of it. Then the Froggos start to stab the Cooper army. Alexandre arrives with wine and bread alongside Johnny. They both watch the horror as the Cooper army gets massacred by the Boltons and the Froggos. This was a set up between Alex Jones and Ramsay Jones! said Johnny as arrows start raining down towards them, Johnny and Bryan get separated as he goes with Rickon to safety. Noah, Alexandre and Bryan run the other way where ProJared's men start to show up to try and kill them. Inside the wedding, the music "Rains of Castamere" starts playing which is the theme song of The Froggos. Edpic 888 getting happy that he found a new girlfriend in the wedding says "I'm gonna get married next week boys!" he said. Everyone starts laughing. Jamie and Lydia start talking about their honeymoon. The cup rings, Alex Jones stands up and says "I have an announcement to make, I am grateful to have orchestrated this whole event for my dearest friend, Jamie". As he monologues, Ramsay Jones tells Jim Halpert to look under the table, as soon as he does, he sees a knife in his hand. Jim stands up and slaps him and yells "JAMIE LOOK OUT!!". Jamie Cooper stands up and his wife, Lydia Deep is stabbed by ProJared himself which results in the baby dying inside her stomach, Jared who smiles at him and tells his men to shoot everyone. Jamie gets shot with 3 arrows in his chest and gets knocked down. Jim runs towards his son to protect him but is met with 2 arrows and falls down. Alex Jones laughs as everyone starts to die, he says "Now this day will not be remembered as the marriage of Jamie, it will be remembered as The Red Wedding". Charles Fell starts running but trips where James Charles kisses him, which results in Charles Fell getting poisoned in his lips and has his face turn purple as he's choking on his own vomit and dies painfully. The "guests" peel their faces which reveal to be The Froggos, start to shoot at Sheepover who gets killed. TimTheGamer in an attempt to save her, gets stabbed in the neck by the Super Froggo. Tim starts bleeding to death, sees Ramsay looking at him, where Ramsay plunges his knife in his head and kills him. Edpic 888 grabs his gun and starts shooting most of the Froggos and Ramsay's men. However, Ramsay grabs a bow and arrow and shoots him in the leg. Edpic falls down and sees everyone getting murdered in front him. "Don't you enjoy that little prince", he then screams "Put this one in a cross". Ramsay then starts to peel Edpic's whole skin and puts salt over him. He starts to scream in agony. Soon, The Noid shows up and says "You should have never resurrected me years ago, Young Fallen Prince" and beheads Edpic. Jamie Cooper wakes up, bleeding from his wounds and starts to slowly walk towards his wife as he sees her dead corpse. Jim Halpert stands up and grabs Alex Jones' wife by the throat and says, "Let him go, keep me instead". "Why do you think I'll do that" says Alex Jones. "Because I'll kill your wife" Jim says. "...............I'll find another" Alex Jones replies. Jamie then stands up and says "Father" with blood coming out of his mouth. Jim stares at him, crying. Ramsay comes towards Jamie and says "2Pac Shakur sends his regards" then stabs him in the heart. Jamie falls and dies. Jim screams and slits the throat of Alex Jones' wife. There's 10 seconds of pause and ProJared comes from behind him and slits his throat. Jim then falls and dies. The episode ends there. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters